staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Sierpnia 2008
TVP 1 05:05 Notacje - Maria Drue. Pani baronowa i austriacki bauer; cykl dokumentalny 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3956 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4171); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3957 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4172); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 05:55 Był taki dzień - 8 sierpnia; felieton 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Jacek jest przeziębiony, odc. 24 (George catches a cold, ep. 24); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 08:35 Owocowe ludki - Magiczne pióra, odc. 21 (The magical feathers, ep. 21); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 09:05 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn 09:20 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wakacyjne smaki - podróże po Polsce; program dla dzieci 09:35 Angielski z Jedynką, czyli The Best Guest Show ; program edukacyjny 09:45 Legenda Nezha - Kłopoty Hun Tian Linga, odc. 6 (HUN TIAN LING DISTURBANCE, ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 10:10 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 136 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:00 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Przysmaki wielkich wodzów; 11:20 Moje smakołyki - Donatello we Włoszech (There's No Food Like My Food (7). Donatello in Italy); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2000) 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 11:55 Był taki dzień - 8 sierpnia; felieton 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 1074; telenowela TVP 12:45 Plebania - odc. 1075; telenowela TVP 13:10 Klan - odc. 1483 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 13:35 Pekin 2008 - Ceremonia otwarcia 17:30 Teleexpress 17:45 Celownik; magazyn 18:00 Przebojowa noc 18:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3958 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4173); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 18:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3959 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4174); serial kraj prod.USA (2003) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Piżamowa impreza Śpiocha odc. 105 (Papa?s Worrywarts); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Kopalnie Króla Salomona cz.2 (King Solomon's Mines ep. 2) - txt str.777 84'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2004) 22:00 Rocky V (Rocky V) - txt str.777 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1990) 23:45 Kino na Wysokich Obcasach - Rekonstrukcja (Reconstruction) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Dania (2003) 01:15 Mrok - odc.7/8 - Król życia; serial kryminalny TVP 02:00 Kojak seria 5 - Dama Kier kraj prod.USA (1977) 02:50 Pekin 2008 - studio 03:00 Pekin 2008 - transmisja - - Badminton (gry pojedyncze K i M), Szermierka (ind. szabla K), Strzelectwo (kpn K), Ciężary (48kg K), Kolarstwo (szosa - wspólny M) 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 W labiryncie - odc. 34 - Kłopoty Pani Wandy; serial TVP 06:15 Smaczne Go! ; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dinotopia - odc 13/13; serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:00 M jak miłość - odc. 250; serial TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 117 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 118 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 107; serial TVP 10:45 Święta wojna - Piraci (245) 11:15 Córki McLeoda - odc. 47 Droga do domu (McLeod's Daughters, s. 3 ep. (The Road Home)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2003) 12:10 Harry i Hendersonowie - Odc 33/72 Arka Harry'ego (Harry And The Hendersons ep. Wild Things); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990) 12:35 Wyprawy Corwina. To wszystko dla was - cz. 1 (The Things I do for you guys - ep. 1) 28'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:10 Kanał - txt str.777 92'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1956) 14:50 Statek miłości - odc. 214/249; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 15:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 322 Pożegnanie z Markiem; serial TVP 16:50 MASH - odc. 114/147 (MASH (s. V, u - 817)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 17:25 MASH - odc. 115/147 (MASH (s. V, u - 818)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 19:00 Pogoda 19:10 Hity Kabaretu pod Wyrwigroszem; program rozrywkowy 20:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal (1) 21:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal (2) 22:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal (3) 23:00 Pekin 2008 - Z olimpijskich aren 23:45 Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI - Kazimierz Dolny / Janowiec nad Wisłą (7) 23:50 EUROexpress; magazyn 24:00 Panorama 00:25 Pocałuj mnie Tygrysie (Kuss mich, Tiger) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Niemcy (2001) 01:55 Julia wraca do domu (Julie walking home) 114'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Kanada, Niemcy (2002) 03:50 Noc Zagadek - teleturniej interaktywny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:13, 06:25, 06:47, 07:07, 07:24; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Pekin 2008 06.17, 06.50, 07.09; Przegląd prasy Info 06:21, 06:40, 07:17; Korespondent TVP o Poranku , 07:12, 07:40; Pekin 2008-serial dok. 06:55; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:28 Pekin 2008 - Kierowca taksówki w Pekinie (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:25 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008 - Rozwój gospodarczy Pekinu (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008 - Transport publiczny (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:28 Pekin 2008 - Kaczka po pekińsku (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:15 Pekin 2008 - Siedziba Chińskiej Telewizji Centralnej (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:18 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:05 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Pekin 2008 - Akrobaci (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Pekin 2008 - SOHO (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:06 Biznes; STEREO 14:16 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:19 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008 - Dziedzictwo hutongów (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Pekin 2008 - Pekin, miasto otwarte na świat (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:27 Pekin 2008 - DJ Chozie (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:15 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:07 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:38 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pekin 2008 - Siedziba Chińskiej Telewizji Centralnej (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:28 Paszport do Chin - odc. 1 (Passport to China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:55 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 02:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Pekin 2008 - Ceremonia otwarcia; STEREO 04:26 Pekin 2008 - Pekin, miasto otwarte na świat (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pekin 2008 - transmisja; STEREO 05:58 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:13, 06:25, 06:47, 07:07, 07:24; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Pekin 2008 06.17, 06.50, 07.09; Przegląd prasy Info 06:21, 06:40, 07:17; Korespondent TVP o Poranku , 07:12, 07:40; Pekin 2008-serial dok. 06:55; STEREO 07:45 ABS 08:00 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:21 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:28 Pekin 2008 - Kierowca taksówki w Pekinie (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Rozmaitości Lubuskie 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:10 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:17 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:20 Pekin 2008; STEREO 09:25 Korespondent TVP o Poranku; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:43 Pekin 2008 - Rozwój gospodarczy Pekinu (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:47 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:55 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:07 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 10:10 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:25 Pekin 2008 - Transport publiczny (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:28 Pekin 2008 - Kaczka po pekińsku (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:25, 06:46, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:20, 06:37, 06:53, 07:16; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:08 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 11:15 Pekin 2008 - Siedziba Chińskiej Telewizji Centralnej (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:18 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 11:48 Info Dzień; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:05 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 12:15 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:21 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 12:23 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:45 Info Dzień; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Pekin 2008 - Akrobaci (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:06 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 13:17 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 13:22 Info Dzień; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:51 Pekin 2008 - SOHO (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:54 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:06 Biznes; STEREO 14:16 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 14:19 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:24 Pekin 2008 - Dziedzictwo hutongów (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:27 Pekin 2008 - Pekin, miasto otwarte na świat (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:44 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn; STEREO 14:49 Info Dzień; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:27 Pekin 2008 - DJ Chozie (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:45 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Serwis Info flesz Dzień; STEREO 16:02 Biznes; STEREO 16:12 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Prognoza pogody 16:55 Podróżnik 17:15 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski raport; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Informacje lubuskie 18:10 Prognoza pogody 18:15 Rozmowa dnia 18:30 Biznes na roli 19:00 Świat sportów wodnych 19:15 Dni nauki 19:35 Poszukiwacze zagubionych cywilizacji 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:07 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:00 Zapowiedź "Minął Dzień"; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Informacje lubuskie 22:10 Prognoza pogody 22:18 Minął Dzień; magazyn; STEREO 22:48 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:51 Biznes; STEREO 23:04 Pekin 2008 - Olimpijski wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:38 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:40 Pekin 2008 - Siedziba Chińskiej Telewizji Centralnej (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Pod Prąd ; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:28 Paszport do Chin - odc. 1 (Passport to China); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Minęła 20-ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:55 Okno na Polskę; STEREO 02:06 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:26 Pekin 2008 - Ceremonia otwarcia; STEREO 04:26 Pekin 2008 - Pekin, miasto otwarte na świat (Beijing Prepares); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Chiny (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pekin 2008 - transmisja; STEREO 05:58 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Music Spot 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki odc.: 14 07:15 TV Market 07:30 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:25 Powrót Arabeli odc.: 22 09:00 Słodkie zmartwienia odc.: 35 09:30 Czarodziejki odc.: 86 10:30 Beverly Hills 90210 odc.: 131 11:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma odc.: 92 12:00 Gorące Hawaje odc.: 17 13:00 Dom nie do poznania 14:00 Miodowe lata odc.: 56 14:45 Świat według Bundych odc.: 141 15:15 Świat według Bundych odc.: 142 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Tylko miłość odc.: 19 17:30 Daleko od noszy odc.: 134 18:00 Miodowe lata odc.: 57 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Mamuśki odc.: 28 20:00 Miłość, szmaragd i krokodyl - Film przygodowy USA 1984 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:20 Jaguar - Film przygodowy Francja 1996 00:30 Yonggary pogromca - Film horror Korea Południowa 1999 02:30 Ale kasa - teleturniej 03:30 Zakazana kamera TVN 04:45 Uwaga! 05:05 Telesklep 05:55 Hej-nał Show 06:55 Raczkujące melodyjki 07:25 Raczkujące melodyjki 07:50 Siłacze 8 - Strongman 08:55 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy 09:35 Telesklep 10:35 Sąd rodzinny 11:30 Fabryka gry 12:30 Detektywi 13:05 Na Wspólnej 14:20 Prawo i bezprawie 15:15 Tajniacy 16:15 Rozmowy w toku: Matka Polka pracująca to ja! 17:25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:00 Superkino: Ostatni skaut 22:10 Bez przebaczenia 00:45 Twarzą w twarz 01:40 Uwaga! 02:00 Wrzuć na luz 03:00 Telesklep 03:25 Nic straconego TV 4 5:20 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 5:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Subaru 6:10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 6:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 8:20 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9:20 Skrzydła - odc. 1, serial komediowy, USA 1991-1992 9:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 203, Meksyk 2004 10:50 mała Czarna - talk-show 11:50 Sidła miłości - odc. 100, Argentyna 2006 12:50 Buffy, postrach wampirów - odc. 16, USA 1998-1999 13:50 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Subaru 14:20 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Paszport do świata mody - Ponowne spotkanie - odc. 10 USA 16:20 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 16:35 Pogromcy hitów - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Saint-Tropez - odc. 50, serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996 18:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 19:00 Adam kontra Miłosz - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2007 20:05 Ucieczka w milczenie - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2004 22:00 Jerycho 2 - odc. 5, USA 2008 23:00 Randka na zamówienie - thriller erotyczny, USA 2005 00:45 Antykiler 2 - antyterroryści - odc. 1/4, serial sensacyjny, Rosja 2003 1:55 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 2:30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:30 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Finlandii 4:10 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - Rajd Subaru 4:35 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 5:00 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 5:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - .; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wakacyjne smaki - podróże po Europie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Panna z mokrą głową - odc. 1* - Grunt to rodzinka; serial TVP; reż.:Kazimierz Tarnas; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska, Hanna Stankwna, Beata Tyszkeiwicz, Paulina Tworzyańska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Brzeg - Kościół św. Mikołaja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Historia i ludzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Książka historyczna roku - popularnonaukowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Przeboje młodzieżowe cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Matka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Lnianka, bunkry i Kłopot na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:40 Andrzej Bednarczyk 29'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Wielkie sprzątanie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Brzeg - Kościół św. Mikołaja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Magazyn przechodnia - Gwiazdy; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:10 Książka historyczna roku - naukowa; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Zielonym do góry; magazyn ekologiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Przeboje lata z klasyką - Arcangelo Corelli - Concerti grossi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Welcome to Kraków; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Duże dzieci - (90); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Zwierzowiec - Budowa ciała odc. 70; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:10 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Wakacyjne smaki - podróże po Europie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:50 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 19:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 8 - Jak Leszczynka zastawiła pułapkę na smoka (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 20:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sopot Hit Festiwal (3); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Lnianka, bunkry i Kłopot na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:10 Panorama; STEREO 00:25 Magazyn przechodnia - Gwiazdy; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Bobrek dance 25'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziewczynka z orzeszka - odc. 8 - Jak Leszczynka zastawiła pułapkę na smoka (Liskulka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1998); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 75; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 76; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Lnianka, bunkry i Kłopot na lato; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Hity satelity; STEREO 03:35 Kino Sąsiadów na bis - Babie lato (Babi leto) 97'; dramat kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Vladimír Michálek; wyk.:Zuzana Fialová, Juraj Johanides, Stanislav Zindulka, Katerina Pindejová, Vlastimil Brodský, Stella Zázvorková, Ondřej Vetchý, Simona Stasová, Petra Špalková, Lubomír Kostelka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 W rajskim ogrodzie - Marakeszu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:35 Czarne chmury - odc. 7/10; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Jestem znikąd (I am from nowhere) 79'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Austria, Niemcy (2002); reż.:Georg Mish; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Emilia Eigner gra III część Koncertu skrzypcowego M. Karłowicza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Reżyserzy - Carlos Saura - Szukając Salome (Carlos Saura et la danse (Buscando a Salome)) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2003); reż.:Saura Medrano; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Strefa sztuki - Przestrzenie Fangora 46'; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Lato z polską animacją - Na każde wezwanie 8'; film animowany; reż.:Leszek Komorowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Lato z polską animacją - Święto 10'; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Rybczyński; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Lato z polską animacją - Nocne loty 5'; film animowany; reż.:Marian Cholerek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Ingolf Wunder na XV Międzynarodowym Konkursie Pianistycznym im. Fryderyka Chopina; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Kino krótkich filmów - Afera (The Big Snit) 9'; film animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1985); reż.:Richard Condie; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Noc (La Notte) 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (1961); reż.:Michelangelo Antonioni; wyk.:Marcello Mastroianni, Jeanne Moreau, Monica Vitti, Bernhard Wicki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Bernstein w Izraelu - I Symfonia J. Brahmsa (Brahms Symphony No. 1 (Bernstein in Israel)) kraj prod.Niemcy (1975); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Kobieta idealna (What is the ideal woman?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Chłopi - odc. 7/13 Bór; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Lato z polską animacją - Śniadanie na trawie 6'; film animowany; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Lato z polską animacją - Copyright by Film Polski MCMLXXVI 3'; film animowany; reż.:Piotr Szulkin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 Lato z polską animacją - Jesień 7'; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Szymański; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Lato z polską animacją - 5/4 7'; film animowany; reż.:Hieronim Neumann; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 101 Reykjavik (101 Reykjavik) 84'; czarna komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Norwegia, Dania, Islandia (2000); reż.:Baltasar Kormakur; wyk.:Victoria Abril, Hilmir Snaer, Hanna Maria Karlsdottir, Baltasar Kormakur; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:55 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Królewskie sny - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Wyrośli z lat 80. - Teardrop Explodes w BBC Theatre (Teardrop Explodes - Live at the BBC Theatre); program muzyczny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Kino nocne - Spadek (Herencia) 91'; dramat kraj prod.Argentyna (2001); reż.:Paula Hernandez; wyk.:Carlos Portaluppi, Hector Anglada, Ernesto Claudio, Julieta Diaz, Catarina Spinetta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Przewodnik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Lato z polską animacją - Śniadanie na trawie 6'; film animowany; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Lato z polską animacją - Copyright by Film Polski MCMLXXVI 3'; film animowany; reż.:Piotr Szulkin; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Lato z polską animacją - Jesień 7'; film animowany; reż.:Zbigniew Szymański; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Lato z polską animacją - 5/4 7'; film animowany; reż.:Hieronim Neumann; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:55 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:20 Buddy Guy i Saturday Night Live (Buddy Guy and the Saturday Night Live Band); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 08:30 Cienie PRL - u - Symbole PRL - u; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Kontrowersje - Spóźniony koniec wojny; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Przebaczyć; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Operacja "Ostra Brama"; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Droga do "Ostrej Bramy"; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Dzieje Polaków - Narodowość: antykomunista. Józef Mackiewicz; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Słowa i twarze - Józef Mackiewicz (1); cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zakręty dziejów - Powstanie Węgierskie ' 56; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kierunek Budapeszt; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 U źródeł cywilizacji - Wojtyła - element antysocjalistyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ściśle tajne. Karol Wojtyła; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Po co nam to było - Piosenka jest dobra na wszystko; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Historia i dokument - To nasza młodość; film dokumentalny; reż.:Michał Nekanda -Trepka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Blisko coraz bliżej - U Pasternaków wesele odc. 11; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Siła bezsilnych - Czechosłowacja 68' - hańba, ale czyja?; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Praski sierpień Wojska Polskiego; film dokumentalny; reż.:Alina Mrowińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:35 Chłopcy po co tu przyszliście; film dokumentalny; reż.:Stanisław Wolny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Elegia na śmierć Roja; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jerzy Zalewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kontrowersje - Koniec karnawału; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:55 Komitet na Piwnej - opowieści; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 Cienie PRL - u - Płonące archiwa; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport 07:05 Piłka nożna - mecz: Honduras - Włochy 08:45 Sztafeta olimpijska 09:25 Piłka nożna - Korea Południowa - Kamerun 11:10 Pekin 2008 12:00 Ceremonie otwarcia igrzysk 12:25 Z Aten do Aten 12:40 Pekin 2008 - 5 minut przed Olimpiadą 13:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - ceremonia otwarcia 18:05 Olimpijczycy 2008 18:30 Droga do Pekinu 19:00 Goalissimo 19:55 Piłka nożna - mecz: Brazylia - Belgia 21:45 Droga do Euro 2012 22:05 K.O. TV Classics 23:00 Pekin 2008 - olimpijski wieczór 23:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Pekin 2008 - ceremonia otwarcia 01:30 Wokół toru 02:00 Olimpijczycy 2008 02:30 Pekin 2008 - studio 02:50 Pekin 2008 03:00 Piłka ręczna kobiet - mecz: Francja - Angola 04:30 Siatkówka kobiet - mecz: Włochy - Rosja TVP HD 09:45 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna kobiet: Chiny - Szwecja ( I połowa); STEREO 10:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna kobiet: Chiny - Szwecja (II połowa) (Piłka nożna kobiet: Chiny - Szwecja) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 11:35 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna kobiet: Niemcy - Brazylia ( I połowa); STEREO 12:30 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna kobiet: Niemcy - Brazylia ( II połowa) (Piłka nożna kobiet: Niemcy - Brazylia) kraj prod.Chiny (2008); STEREO 13:25 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 14:00 Pekin 2008 HD - Ceremonia otwarcia; STEREO 17:35 Pekin 2008 HD - studio; STEREO 17:50 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna mężczyzn: Holandia - Nigeria; STEREO 19:40 Pekin 2008 HD - Piłka nożna mężczyzn: Korea Płd. - Kamerun; STEREO 21:25 Zakończenie dnia 4fun.TV 6:00 4fun.PL 7:00 Surfbay 8:00 Letnia para 8:30 Tattoo na lato 9:00 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Letnia para 12:30 Tattoo na lato 13:00 Letnia para 13:30 Tattoo na lato 14:00 Letnia para 14:30 Surfbay 15:00 Szarlotka i przyjaciele 15:20 Kartony 16:00 Bikini hits 17:00 Koncert życzeń 18:00 Bikini hits 19:00 Bikini hits 20:00 Reggae Rabbits 20:30 Kartony 21:00 Surfbay 22:00 Bikini hits 2:00 Gorący akademik 3:00 4fun'ocka 4:00 Nocny 4fun 5:00 4fun.PL iTV 5:30 Odtrutka 6:00 Same Hity 7:00 Optyka słyszenia 7:30 Odtrutka 8:00 Telesprzedaż 8:50 Optyka słyszenia 9:30 EZO prognozy 9:50 Ezo TV 12:00 Ezo mobile info 13:30 EZO prognozy 15:15 Telesprzedaż 16:00 Optyka słyszenia 16:30 Odtrutka 16:45 Nijusy 17:00 Discostacja 17:50 Nijusy 18:00 On, czyli ja Roland 19:00 Lecznicza aura 20:00 Ezo TV 22:45 WP.tv 23:00 Laski Vanilli 0:00 Pasmo nocne Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gorzów Wielkopolski z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ITV z 2008 roku